The Biblical Room
Backround Everything housed here has to do with events from the bible or they are just an artifact In the realm of Christianity. God gave of these artifacts as a test so If we abuse them horror will be unleashed. Or they are artifacts he specifically told us to capture and place here. None of these artifacts belong to Jesus because they reside In heaven. God knew his son's items would be very powerful so they are under his protection. These artifacts are under maximum protection because people have tried to steal them numerous times. Artifacts Locked Boxed Of The Forbidden Fruit- This artifacts Is the most wanted of all. It will enlighten your mind but to the extent to human can handle only God can. The Gutenberg Bible- It will take you back In time when you read differn't scriptures. David's Sling- When something Is placed inside It and tossed It will increase In size. Gold- Offers you maximum protection. It was given to Jesus by one of the three kings. Frankinsense- When smelled tells you right from wrong. Mryhh- When smelled gives you protection by angels. Lock Of Samson's Hair- When helt gives you the strength of ten men. But when let go drains the power you already had making your bones brittle. Delilah's Beaded Necklace- Will reverse the effects of Samson's Hair but Is also a very strong seduction device. Deludge Tablet- When read causes the flood to happen again. But there has to be a signifigant amount of sin In the world. Cain's Rope- Gives you the thought to kill your siblings over jealousy. Lot's Sandles- Takes you out of peril right before It Is going to happen. Sarah's Woven Bracelet- When worn you will produce a child at an elderly age. Ishmael's Gold Chain- Lets you find ways to survive abandonment. Joan Of Arc's Pouch- When on lets you talk to the angels. Mother Teresa's Veil- Causes you to do nothing wrong. Joseph's Haystack- When you sleep on It your dreams will be clear. Jochebed Basket- It will causes you to save babies that are In peril. Deborah's Pendant- When worn gives you the power of authority but also the ability to think like a man. The good thing Is with this all your power will not go to your head. King Solomon's Sacred Scroll- When read repeatedly each time It will make you wiser and wiser. But as a result you will age also each time you read It. Prophet Jonah's Stomach Tie- When worn everything you know that you commit that Is wrong you will always ask for forgiveness. Herod's Dignity- Causes you to have an angry rage when something doesn't go your way. It Is contained In a mason jar. Judas's Battle Gloves- Causes you to betray people who have a strong trust In you. Mary Magdalene's Spices- When on the body reverses the effects of Judas's Gloves. But they also give you a strong bond with the person they were used on. Mahalia Jackson's Voice- When you listen to It you will see the right of god and what Is good. Piece Of Noah's Ark- When placed In water It will turn into a huge ship. Two of every species will appear on the ship and they will be two of each sex. Jacob's Ladder- When you have climbed and have reached the top you will fall and a terrible curse will be brought upon you. Pieces Of The Tower Of Babble- It will allow you to become bilangual to all languages. Boulder From Jesus's Tomb- It allows you to be able to pass through anything.